The Dragon's Treasure
by Airi Astrology
Summary: Team Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel happen upon a 14 year old Job hidden in the book room. The request is for a mage to retrieve the Dragon's Treasure, which is suppose to be an S-class Job. But what they find is something that may solve the questions the Dragon Slayers have been asking... What happen to the Dragons?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: A Job Hidden For 14 Years_**

"Oi! Lucy!" yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Check this out!"

The Celestial Mage navigated her way through the mess of books to Natsu. "What is it?"

Natsu held up a faded, folded paper. "It looks like a Job! An old one!"

Lucy snatched the flier away and read its contents. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Natsu shoving the flier to his face.

**_Help!  
Send your best to Astraea Caves and retrieve the Dragon's Treasure. I request that you use caution. The Dragon's Treasure is volatile and dangerous. One wrong move and the Earth shall shallow you. If you find the Treasure, take care of her. Your reward shall be information of the rare creatures known as Dragons.  
The date this request is made is July 6, X777. Please fulfill this Job before July 7, X792._**

"Dragon's Treasure?" Natsu whispered. "Ah! This must be from a Dragon! If we complete this, the person who made it might tell me about Igneel."

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, this request is 14 years old. No way Master will let you take this on. Only powerful S-Class mages can do it."

Natsu's signature I have a plan smile crept across his face, causing Lucy to shiver. "Let's go!" he shouted as he raced out of there.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Mira! We'd like to take this quest please," Natsu said, showing the Job request to her. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Happy, and Lucy gathered around the pink haired Mage.

Mirajane's eyes whitened out. "MASTER!"

Master Makarov hopped up on the bar counter and read the request. "So, you all want to go on this Job, right?" he said. Makarov eyed the Dragon Slayers. "And I assume it's because of the Dragon's Treasure of Astraea Caves. Natsu, do you think you'll get the answers you seek if you take on this request?"

Natsu stared his guild master down. "Yes."

Makarov turned around to Mirajane. "Ahahahaha! Well then, you better get going!"

Team Natsu cheered. "Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu ordered.

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"_**How much farther is the Astraea Caves?**__ she asks_," Horologium said.

"Really, Lucy? It's not so bad out here!" Happy commented with a loop in the sky.

Lucy glared at the flying blue cat through the glass, raving mad. "_**Shut up, you stupid cat or I'll toss all the fish I brought to the wild animals!**__ she says_."

"Wah! Natsu! Lucy is scary!"

Erza stopped suddenly, causing the group to collide with one another. "This is it."

Gajeel glared at the entrance. "I sense strange magic in there."

"Yes, it feels old and powerful." Erza observed.

The team entered the cave, the dark engulfing them.

"So dark!" cried Wendy.

The group trudged on further and further in to the cave. The earthy smell of an unknown magic filled their noses, getting stronger with each step. A glow blazed up ahead.

"That must be it!" Gray said, running up to the light. He gasped and stopped as he reached the light.

"What is it?" Carla asked, flying up to Gray, the rest of them right behind.

The collective gasps echoed off the cave walls as they stared at a figure trapped in glass. "A girl?" they exclaimed.

* * *

Airi: Huzzah for Fairy Tail! Best manga/anime ever!

Viola: Really now? Why haven't you updated me since August?

Airi: This is new... My characters are talking back...

Viola(scary mode): Answer the question!

Airi(caught in a corner with Viola holding a broomstick): Gihee! Would you believe me if I said Senior Year?

Viola: Senior Year?  
Airi(sweat drops): I had to pass and my computer got wonky causing me to lose everything... I just recently got an iPad... I should update you soon, Viola!

*Viola leaves in a huff, slamming the door of her VATASS.*

Airi: *sigh* She's gone! Who knew Time Ladies could hold a grudge.

*A mysterious girl enters with Kagome.*

Kagome: Why have you deleted my story? Don't you care for me any more?

Airi: *heartless smirk* I decided to drop you, Shippo, and the Inu-gang. Frankly, I lost interest. I'm a Gemini. It happens.

*Kagome runs off muttering something about Shippo, authors, and voodoo dolls*

Mystery Girl: You know, Airi-chan, you could be a bit more sensitive.

Airi: Why would I do that? *Just realized something important* HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE OUT YET! GET BACK INTO CHAPTER TWO! BACK I SAY!

Mystery Girl: But... Airi-chan... I want to do the disclaimer!

Airi: Oh all right!

Mystery Girl: Airi-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, Doctor Who, or InuYasha. Only me, Viola, and Sarah. Hey, where is Sarah?

Airi: Back on the VATASS with Viola and co.

Mystery Girl: Oh.

Airi and Mystery Girl: UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Orchid & Delphine**

The group gazed awestruck by the sight. The girl was maybe 19, with a full figure. She looked tall with red-brown hair to her knees and peridot eyes set in to a pale face. The violets that was in her hair matched her purple striped scarf around her neck. Dusty soil looked like it had been powdered onto her cheeks. Small rivers of tears had been frozen on her face. Her gray dress was stained with mud as were her feet. Her left hand reached out for something or someone long gone from here. Whoever she was, Lucy and Wendy felt sorry for her.

Happy circled the encased girl. "Hey, Natsu, who do you think she could be? Why she frozen in ice?"

Natsu scratched his head. "She could be some ninja thief that got caught in a booby trap!"

Gray stared at the girl. He reached out and touched the ice-like case. It was cool, but definitely not Ice Magic. "She isn't trapped in ice. That much I can tell."

Carla stared at the girl intently. Her eyes grew wide as images hit her.

The girl cried silently by a battered Lucy's side. A great dragon-like shadow was cast across Magnolia. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and the girl faced down an unknown man. The guild engulfed in flames.

Carla came back to her senses when a high pitched voice resounded in the cave.

"Hands off the Treasure!" the obviously female voices screamed. The team looked up to see a flying exceed wearing a green bandana on her head and a white dress. Her fur was orange and she had brown tiger-like markings. The mysterious exceed's rounded ears twitched in annoyance as her simple white dress fluttered slightly. Pointing a brown paw at the group, she glared. "I will slice you into pieces if you touch her again."

Gajeel looked at the small exceed. "Gihee," he laughed, glancing at Panther Lily. "Lily."

Lily looked at his Dragon Slayer and smile. Panther Lily grew in size until he reached his bigger form. "Care to repeat that?"

The mysterious female exceed smirked. "Oh, so the black he-cat can grow bigger too. Fantastic!" The mysterious exceed grew until she gained human size. With her athletic figure and steel-like claws, she readied herself for any oncoming attacks.

Happy flew closer. "You're an exceed. Were you sent here like me and Carla?"

The orange exceed narrowed her eyes. "Exceed? Is that what my race is called? Exceed?" She could barely contain her laughter. "Exceed! I, the brilliant guardian of Astraea's Treasure, Tigress Orchid, am supposedly an exceed."

Happy looked between Tigress Orchid and Panther Lily. He notice Lily blushing ever so slightly, causing Happy to do his signature joke. "He liiiikes her," Happy purred, his weird look on his face.

"Shut up!" Tigress Orchid and Lily yelled.

Erza stepped forward. "We are from Fairy Tail, a Wizards' guild. We found a 14 year old request that lead us here."

Tigress Orchid's eyebrows lifted. "You're Fairy Tail? Then Astraea's journal was right. You really came."

"Astraea's journal?" the team exclaimed.

The orange exceed nodded. "When I hatched from my shell, I stumbled across piles of journals all owned by Astraea. Since I am a genius, I've been able take care of myself and read since day one. I came across 38 journals that were about her treasure, that girl. And in the last entry in the last journal, she mentioned sending a request to Fairy Tail. As I read, I took it upon myself to watch over the treasure. No one has left this place with their memories intact."

Lucy had a thoughtful look. "So, this Astraea wanted us to set that girl free?"

"Yes," replied Tigress Orchid. "She said she planned to seal the girl in a spell called Infinite Statsis, a magic unique to Astraea, on July 7, X777. She never stated her reasons behind it though."

Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu charged toward the spell trapped girl. But as he closed in, the orange exceed intercepted him.

"What do you think you're doing? That spell can only be broken by Dragon Slayer magic, not force!"

"Guess you're in luck," Natsu said. "I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer." And with that, he pushed Tigress Orchid to the side. "**Fire Dragon Roar**!"

Natsu's breath attack hit the Infinte Statsis, causing it to shatter.

"-MA ASTRAEA!" a voice screamed as the earth shook beneath their feet. The newly unfrozen girl sobbed until the Dragon Slayers got to their feet. Drying her tears, she glared at her saviors. "Who are you? Where is Astraea?" she roared.

"Is that how you treat the people who freed you, glass girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Glass girl? I'll have you know I have a name," the girl exclaimed.

Erza got up and looked the girl in the eyes. "And what is your name?"  
The girl let out a chuckle. "From my view point, you are intruders. It'd be polite to introduce yourselves first."

"Very well," Erza said. "I am Erza Scarlet, a S-Class wizard of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail."

"Lucy Heartfilia, also a wizard of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Wendy Marvel."

"Carla."

"I'm Happy!"

"Panther Lily."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Tigress Orchid."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray said, naked once again.

"Gray, your clothes." Ezra pointed out.

"Gah!"

The girl blushed furiously at the sight of Gray and shrieked. "**Earth Dragon's Flourishing Fist**!" As she said the spell, rocks and leaves swirled around her left fist very much the same way fire engulfed Natsu's usually. The girl hit Gray and sent him flying. Everyone stood in shock.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu said, serious as he could be.

The girl straightened. "Yes. I'm the proud daughter of the Earth Dragon, Astraea, the Earth Dragon Slayer, Delphine Moonbriar."

* * *

Airi: I'm back!

Delphine: Hey, Airi-chan. You never told me about that exceed, Tigress Orchid.

Airi: Orchid is someone I came up with in my sleep. I think she is so CUTE!

Orchid(menacing aura): Who is cute?

Airi: Calm down, Orchid. You are cute yet fierce. The perfect exceed companion for Del.

Delphine: Yay! I get a exceed friend!

Orchid: I've been waiting 12 years for you, Milady.

Airi: Oh. How sweet! Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Orchid: I guess I shall. Airi-dono doesn't own Fairy Tail. The only characters she can claim as hers are myself and Milady.

Airi: Auf Wiedersehen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Ruler of Earth**

Delphine stood tall and proud as she introduced herself. She gazed carefully at them when the one introduced as Gray Fullbuster got up, still naked.

"Why'd ya hit me?" the Ice Mage asked.

He was answered with another punch that sent him flying. "I hate nudity and exhibitionists!"

Lucy gawked at the strong girl. Delphine was easily taller than Natsu and Gray. The way she held herself screamed Erza. But underneath the girl's exterior, Lucy felt as if she was meeting her mother. They had a similar warmth that coursed through Lucy, giving her comfort and security.

Wendy also felt as if she was meeting her mother figure, Grandeeney again. The motherly energy just radiated of the Earth Dragon Slayer. Wendy thought it was because of her element. The earth was often compared to a kind but fierce mother, one who cares but teaches you a lesson if you crossed her. And Wendy defiantly felt the raw power which coursed through the other female Dragon Slayer's veins. "Umm, Ms Delphine, what is the year?" Wendy asked.

Delphine looked at the blue haired girl with confusion. "Hmm, shouldn't it be X777? I mean, I couldn't have been under for more than a week or a month, right?"

"Try 14 years," Erza said. Team Natsu watched as Delphine crumbled into hysterics.

"That can't be! What about Mama Astraea?" she blubbered. When everyone didn't answer, Delphine listed every Dragon she knew, hoping to get an answer. "Aunt Crystalia? Aunt Celeste? Uncle Solaris? Uncle Metalicana? Aunt Grandeeney? Uncle Igneel? Uncle Weisslogia? Uncle Skiadrum? Uncle Zirconis? Auntie Bandina?"

The Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers' eyes widened at the names of their Dragons. Natsu grabbed Delphine by the shoulders. "You knew Igneel? How?"

Delphine, taken aback, looked into the Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes. She must have seen something honest in his eyes. The girl gently smiled. "You're name was Natsu, right? I knew Igneel when I was a small child. I stopped visiting when I heard he had a human child. It's a rule for Dragon Slayers to not interfere with other Dragon Slayers' training. Me and Igneel still wrote letters to each other. He is a very kind Dragon. You're his human child, aren't you?"

Natsu nodded. Gajeel walked up to her. "How'd you know Metalicana, Glass girl?"

Delphine stared at Gajeel. "You're Metalicana's stubborn child, Gajeel. He also wrote to me about you," she said bluntly. The girl looked at Wendy. "And Grandeeney's protégé, Wendy. She told me loads about you." Delphine looked at the Dragon Slayers. "I guess time has passed by more than I thought. You all really aren't children of Dragons anymore. Tell me, where are the Dragons?"

"All Dragons either disappeared or were slayed by their children on July 7, X777." Carla stated. "We don't know where they are. We were hoping you had a clue."

"Killed?" Delphine squeaked.

Lucy glanced down and bit her lip. "We know two Dragon Slayers in another guild who were told by their Dragons to kill them."

Delphine felt a tear escape. "Then Astraea has left me here. Why would she freeze my time? There was someone who would have needed me if their Dragon disappeared. He was only 5 years old. He's probably dead now."

"Who?" Lucy asked.

Delphine shook her head. She couldn't speak the name without breaking down. "As for the knowledge you seek, I fear that the Infinite Stasis spell wasn't the only one casted on me by Astraea. I can feel a powerful block on some of my memories. I think I've been to where the Dragons are hiding. They must have blocked out the memories in fear. If I was forced to spill the location their sacred place, it would put them in danger."

Tigress Orchid, back to being a chibi, flew to Delphine. "It's ok. If you wish, I can try to retrieve them. I don't just use Aera, ya know. I can use a magic called Memoria Flexibus. I can mess with memories and retrieve lost ones. It may take awhile because it's a Dragon's spell, but I believe it is possible."

Delphine smiled at the orange exceed. "Thank you."

Erza grabbed Gray, who was now clothed and out cold, much to Delphine's relief. "Do you have anywhere to go, Ms Delphine?" Erza asked with authority.

"Not now," Delphine said, a sad look coming across her face. "Before I was put under that spell, some of Zeref's followers found my house. Both my attack and my house are no more."

Erza got a scary look on her face as Lucy paled. "Zeref?" Erza spat.

"Zeref and the Dragons never got along. All of his dark magic disgusted us."

Lucy shivered. "Isn't he dead?"

Delphine gave a cold smirk. "Tell me," she said. "Do you think a monster like that just dies with no trace of a body?"

Erza and the others cringed at her words. Happy decided it was time to lighten the mood.

"So, Delphine," Happy said. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail? You can be a part of our family! We're the strongest guild in Fiore!"

Delphine eyed the flying blue cat. "Pfft! Sure. You guys seem like fun."

Lucy grinned. "You can room with me!" she said. Lucy leaned closer to Delphine. "And you can help me keep Natsu and Happy from breaking in," the blonde whispered.

Natsu took offense to that. "Oi! We're a team, Luce! And teams stick together! Plus, your place is fun!" he grinned.

Delphine laughed as the Fairy Tail members carried on with their banter. She knew that she was going to love it there. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Milady," the orange exceed said shyly. "May I be at your side? It's always been my deepest wish to serve you since I read about you and your escapades in Lady Astraea's journals."

The female Dragon Slayer smiled. "Sure! I love having new friends! What's your name again?"

"Tigress Orchid," the exceed replied. "I took it from your journal of experiment plants. The flower is so orange and it had the orchid's elegant shape."

"Then, Orchid, I'll be in your care from now on."

A grin crept across Orchid's face. "Yes, Milady!"

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as Delphine looked at the massive building.

The Earth Dragon Slayer's eyes shined with a brilliant light. "Beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen such a glorious building!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy lead Delphine and Orchid into the guild hall. The other team members went home to unpack and the original Team Natsu volunteered to bring their new friends to the guild.

The guild was as boisterous as ever, chairs flying alongside fists. Gray, who amazingly got to the guild before them, was knocked into Natsu.

"Hey!" the Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

Gray looked at who he bumped into and glared. "It's you, Flame Head." Gray glanced at Lucy and Delphine. "Hi, Lucy. Yo, new girl." In the background, Juvia watched from behind a pillar. "New love rival!" she declared, staring coldly at Delphine.

Delphine looked at the Ice Mage with disdain. "I don't like you at all."

Her blunt words were like a knife in Gray's back. "Hey, what did I ever do to you?"

"You are a freaking nudist, you pervert!" she said.

Natsu laughed at that causing Gray to turn on him. "You think that's funny, pointy eyes?" The Ice Mage invoked is magic circle. "**Ice Make: Ham-**"

Gray was knocked back into the crowd of brawling people, taking Elfman and a few others with him. The guild hall became quiet as they stared at Gray.

Macao crouched down in front of Gray. "Whatcha do to upset Erza this time? You nearly took out the bar. We just had it fixed."

Gray pointed feebly behind Macao. "N-not Er-erza." And then the Ice Mage blacked out.

Macao turned and saw a wide-eye Lucy and a shocked Natsu and Happy. Inbetween them was a new face, wearing a plain gray dress with a purple striped scarf and no shoes. Her fist was still raised as dark aura engulfed her. "I HATE ice and perverts, you perverted snow cone!" Delphine yelled. The guild bursted into conversation as Macao and Wakaba went up the the new girl.

"What a punch," they exclaimed at the same time. Delphine looked at them in shock.

"What's your name?"Wakaba asked.

Delphine blushed at all the attention. "Delphine Moonbriar, sir."

Wakaba dropped his pipe. "You can't be! Why you're the Lone Wizard, Mother Earth Delphine, aren't you!"

The female Dragon Slayer turned tomato red at her nickname. "Yes, sir."

"Oi," Macao yelled. "Master, you better get down here!"

Master Makarov appeared from nowhere. "Hi, there!" he said, using his signature grin on Delphine.

Delphine bowed to the tiny old man. "Hello! I'm Delphine Moonbriar! I am indebted to your guild. Your wizards freed me from the time lock I was under. I am incredibly grateful! Please allow me to join!"

Orchid imitated her Dragon Slayer. "Allow me to join as well!"

Master Makarov laughed. "Hahaha! Please lift your head child. Of course you can."

Delphine and Orchid smiled widely. "Thank you!" they said.

Makarov glanced Delphine over. "So what kind of magic to you use, Delphine? I heard that the Lone Wizard could take out an entire Dark Guild by herself." The guild gasped at that.

"I mainly use Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, but I am proficient in others as well."

"Others?"

"I can use Take Over Magic and Earth Magic. I was also told I have potential for casting extreme advance magic. I am also experienced with sword combat." Delphine answered.

Makarov was taken aback. Such a young girl and she was already at an S-Class level, if not higher. He would have to she her in action to be sure.

"Mirajane!" he called.

Mira ran with the guild mark stamp, falling on her face twice. "I'm here, Master."

"Give the girl her mark. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Delphine!"

* * *

"Here you go," Mira said, lifting the stamp from between Delphine's shoulder blades. A emerald green mark graced the Dragon Slayer's back.

"Thank you, Mira."

Mira turned to Orchid. "Now where do you want yours?"

"On my back as well," the exceed answered.

A moment later, a gray guild mark was on the tiger pattern exceed.

The pair thanked Mira once more before heading back out to the hall. They found Lucy quickly by the Job Board. "Hey, Lucy!" Delphine exclaimed.

Lucy turned toward them. "Hey, Delly!" the Stellar Mage greeted, using her nickname for Delphine. "Are you ready for your first job? Or do you want to head to my place?"

Delphine glanced at the board, looking at the Jobs. She snatched a flyer off the board and read it.

**_Help needed. Bandits terrorizing locals at Gochante Town. Reward is 800,000 jewels._**

Delphine grinned. "I'm going to Gochante!"

Lucy gaped. "Didn't we just pass that town on the way back?"

* * *

Airi: Sorry guys. It seems Del and Orchid ran off somewhere today. They might have ran because I was teasing Delphine about her mysterious past. I would like to point out that she did somewhat interfered with a young Dragon Slayer's training, but it was because she knows the Dragon and the use-to-be child. Apparently, Ms Delphine hates people knowing too much about her personal life and that includes me. She'll be back soon. Until then, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail at all, just some made up Dragons, made up locations, Delphine, and Orchid. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please! No flames shall be tolerated. I prefer kind reviews with everybody getting along, got it? Okay! See ya next time! :D

UPDATE: Jeez. I read my jotted down plot details again and reread this chapter and saw the boy's age was wrong. He wasn't 8. He was 5 in X777. Whoopsies ;)


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, my dear readers. As of now, I am going to be focusing on my Wattpad stories for a while. I hope to bring you all a new chapter before the year is out. Please bare with me. And for anyone interested in reading what I got on Wattpad, head to my profile and click on the link. I look forward to writing for you all again. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
